


Pull Over, Let Me Drive For A While

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Dean is tired on the way back from visiting Sam in California





	Pull Over, Let Me Drive For A While

It was one in the morning, the vast Nevada desert was nothing but a blur as it rushed past. Ben and Avery slept peacefully in the backseat. The quiet was a nice change from the endless questions the pair always had.

_ “Daddy?” Ben tugged at Dean’s sleeve and pointed at the statue, “who’s he?” _

_ He looked over at Cas and attempted to ask for help with his eyes. Thankfully he understood the request.  _

_ “That’s Leland Stanford.” _

_ Dean mouthed a thank you, and his husband replied with a smile, hoisting Avery up on his hip. She squinted at the statue in front of them. “What’d he do?” _

_ Cas walked closer so he could read off the plaque below the statue. When he was finished Avery wiggled around, dropping out of his arms. “Cool!” _

_ Ben followed her over to the statue, “so he built the school all by himself?” _

_ “Well, he founded the school with his wife Jane. He’s the one who came up with the idea to make a school. Construction workers are the ones who built it.” _

_ “I like construction workers,” Ben smiled wide, showing off his missing front tooth. _

_ Avery turned around, squinting with her head tilted to the side. She looked so much like her father. “Why doesn’t she have a statue?” _

_ “I don’t know Ave,” Cas responded. _

_ She thought for a minute, sitting down and pulling out blades of grass one at a time. “That’s not fair.” _

Dean yawned, tired from the endless drive. Normally he flew out to see Sam but recently he hadn’t had that luxury, Avery was afraid of flying. Not that he was complaining though. Cas and Avery were a nice addition to the family. Ben liked them both, and Dean loved Avery like she was his own.

He blinked in the bright light as another car drove past them on the opposite side of the two lane highway, noting it was the first they had seen in nearly two hours. He reached for his coffee only to find it completely empty, the last drops long gone.

Dean rubbed at his eyes and messed with the radio, taking his eyes off the road momentarily. He turned the knob, searching for a station to replace the one that was quickly fading out. 

"Dean!" 

He felt Cas reach past him, pulling the steering wheel until the car was going straight again. His first instinct after regaining his grip on the wheel was to turn and check on the kids. They were seemingly fine, still fast asleep in their booster seats, unaware of the near death experience they had just been through.

“Are you alright?”

Dean heard the concern in Cas’s voice and felt a hand on his shoulder, thumb rubbing over the fabric of his grey T-Shirt. His eyes stayed trained on the road.

“Dean,” he urged. “Are you okay?”

Dean nodded, “I’m fine.” He cleared his throat, forcing himself to stay awake. There was a moment’s silence.

Cas took his hand off Dean’s shoulder. “Pull over, let me drive for a while.”

He huffed in protest. “Cas I’m fine,” he tried his best to keep up the act, but the lack of sleep was really catching up with him. In no time at all a yawn gave him away.

“Pull over,” Cas insisted.

“Fine.” He steered the Impala onto the side of the road, bringing it to a stop and shifting into park. 

They got out and switched sides, meeting in the middle. Dean felt Cas's fingers on his wrist, and turned to look at him. His eyes were worn and tired, with lines at the corners from years of smiling. 

"Cas, I'm okay," he reassured, squeezing his hand. 

"I know you are," he smiled. "Get in the car, we've got a couple hours before we'll hit the hotel."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, comments would be great! Depending on the amout of feedback I get I may or may not continue this series  
Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
